callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sicily 2/Transcript
Preloader Gameplay James Doyle and Gerald Ingram drive through a tunnel on a bike. Ingram: 'Stay on the ball, there'll be more on the other side. ''They continue out through the tunnel and up a road. They approach a German truck blocking the road. 'Ingram: '''Watch out - we're going right through them. ''Ingram swerves the bike onto the grassy area and back on another road. 'Ingram: '''Lorry on the left! ''They are pursued on the road by German vehicles. Doyle fights them off, and the two reach a village guarded by German soldiers. 'Ingram: '''Hang on... We need to make a detour. ''Ingram drives through a building entrance to avoid a German truck guarding the road. He then enters an alley and reenters the main road in an attempt to lose the truck behind. 'Ingram: '''Blast! I'll try to lose them in the village. ''Ingram continues through more alleyways and goes into a field. 'Ingram: '''We've got one on the left! ''They outrun the truck and continue through the village. Ingram swerves to avoid a Panzer and crashes the bike into a guard rail, knocking both him and Doyle out. 'Ingram: '''Damn, the bike is buggered! We'll have to continue on foot. Through here, follow me. ''Doyle and Ingram go through a building and head upstairs. 'Ingram: '''It's a dead end - jump! ''Doyle and Ingram jump out of a window and enter a small courtyard. 'Ingram: '''Leapfrog forward - keep moving! Keep advancing, we need to get down to the beach. ''They clear the courtyard and move through an alley. 'Ingram: '''We've got to get around them - move to the right! ''They move left alongside a cliff overlooking the shore. 'Ingram: '''Not much further. Higgs said there's a small dock down there. ''They move down a hill and begin closing in on the beach. 'Ingram: '''There he is down there - we've got to get down there and help. ''They approach a bunker. 'Ingram: '''We'll have to get through that bunker! Go! ''They fight through the bunker and reach the beach.,the krauts fire a panzerfaust/panzershreck at the fishing boat,destroying it & killed higgs. ''Ingram':They got higgs! we'll have to take their boat or die here! They clear the beach out (doyle retrieves higg's bren lmg.)and get on the boat. ''ingram:Man that gun. i'll drive.'' Doyle mans the gun while Ingram drives. 'Ingram: '''Incoming! Dead ahead! Fire! ''German boats drive toward the two, and Doyle fires on them. He destroys all the boats. 'Ingram: '''Excellent shooting, Doyle. The RAF's loss is our gain. ''Ingram drives through a rocky area into the open sea, where more boats approach. 'Ingram: '''More to the left! Hang on - we're coming around! ''Doyle destroys two of them. 'Ingram: '''Good work. If we're not careful, we may get out of this alive. Damn Jerries -- don't they have anything better to do? ''Doyle continues firing on them. 'Ingram: '''Brace yourself! They're trying to surround us! ''Doyle destroys the boats. 'Ingram: '''Excellent! Let's pray our luck holds up! More PTs ahead! Sort them out - or we're done for! ''Doyle destroys the two boats. 'Ingram: '''Nice shot -- that's the last of them. Have a look, Doyle. You bought your ticket, might as well enjoy the show. ''Explosives inside 3 bunkers in the cliff detonate, destroying all 3. '''Ingram: '''The Ulster Monarch's off the coast. What say we get out of here before any more of these Jerries show.